intenta amarme (2da parte)
by UlvidaKiyama666
Summary: En el capitulo anterior: Haruna entiende que por mucho tiempo no ha sido mas que una amiga para Goenji, ahora intenta querer a Fubuki, el que confeso sus sentimientos en una cafetería, pero como todos sabemos olvidar a una persona no es fácil, pero todo puede pasar


Hola! Otra vez yo, jeje perdón por la tardanza pero estaba en época de exámenes (como odio eso ¬¬) por cierto agradezco mucho mucho sus reviews me sirvieron de mucho, bueno los dejo con esta continuación

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En el capitulo anterior: **Haruna entiende que por mucho tiempo no ha sido mas que una amiga para Goenji, ahora intenta querer a Fubuki, el que confeso sus sentimientos en una cafetería, pero como todos sabemos olvidar a una persona no es fácil, pero todo puede pasar

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente despertó con más ánimos que nunca, tomo un baño y bajo a desayunar con los demás del equipo, todos estaban hablando sobre sus planes de fin de semana, seguramente iba a ser un sábado muy interesante, pensó Fubuki, el desayuno termino y todos los chicos salieron del campamento, menos Kido, Fubuki, Haruna y Goenji

-Haruna, es hora de irnos, nuestro padre esta esperando afuera – dijo Kido

-Claro, solo termino de acomodar unas cosas en la cocina – dijo Haruna

-Kido-san, me preguntaba si tú… dejarías que Haruna-chan y yo saliéramos por ahí – dijo Fubuki apenado

-Mmmm… déjame pensarlo emmm… no

-¿Porque?, ya somos novios oficiales – dijo Fubuki buscando un poco de compasión

-Claro, solo quería fastidiarte – dijo riendo

-Eres malvado – dijo Fubuki serio

-Pero con cuidado, y a las 6:30 la quiero de vuelta, ya sabes como llegar a casa así que si no estas puntual, date por muerto – dijo Kido y salio

Fubuki trago grueso pero luego sonrió, Kido era buen chico, sobre protector, pero buen chico al fin

-Ya estoy lista, nos vamos… mi amor – dijo Haruna con un leve sonrojo

-Claro, mi amor

Ambos salieron del campamento tomados de la mano mientras Goenji los veía alejarse, quería hacer algo al respecto pero no tenia ni idea de que hacer, por el momento opto dejarlos así un momento, ya después se le ocurriría algo

-Con que conspirando contra la feliz pareja, ¿eh? – dijo Natsumi apareciendo por detrás

-Pensé que ya no estabas aquí – dijo Goenji totalmente espantado

-Deja que Haruna y Fubuki sean felices, ¿Quieres?

-¿Y a ti por que te interesa tanto ese asunto?

-Porque considero a Haruna como mi amiga y porque tú no me agradas para nada – dijo ella irónica cruzando los brazos

-¿No será que sigues enamorada de Fubuki? – dijo Goenji con un risa burlona en sus labios

-Claro que no, simplemente lo hago por Haruna – dijo molesta

-Como quieras, nos vemos – dijo él pasando al lado de Natsumi

-Eres idiota o tragaste agua de mar, la salida es hacia el otro lado – dijo ella conteniendo la risa

El se regreso con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro y se fue, ella se quedo parada un momento allí, pensando, ya no quería a Fubuki, hacia tiempo que lo había superado pero... ahora existía otra persona pero no le había puesto tanta atención, debía ordenar sus ideas y ver si era lo que ella quería o no, suspiro y se dirigió a la oficina de su padre, luego de despedirse se fue a su casa

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fubuki y Haruna estaban caminando por la calle tomados de la mano, él ya no podía pedirle mas a la vida, tenia amigos, hacia lo que mas le gustaba y tenia a su lado a la chica que mas amaba, definitivamente ya tenia todo lo que necesitaba, Haruna por su parte pensaba lo mismo, atrás había quedado su amor por Goenji, ahora solo le importaba su romance con Fubuki **(woow que rápido olvida XD) **o por lo menos eso quería creer

-¿Quieres comer algo? – pregunto Fubuki sonriente

-Claro, pero ¿A donde vamos? – pregunto ella

-No lo se, donde tu quieras, amor – dijo Fubuki

Ellos se quedaron parados pensando a donde podían ir a comer cuando un sujeto vestido con traje, muy formal, se apareció por detrás de Fubuki

-Tu eres Shirou Fubuki? – pregunto un sujeto con apariencia de ejecutivo

-Emmm… si, y usted es…

-Soy el abogado Kotaro Yokoi, tu no lo sabias pero soy o era el abogado de tu familia

-¿Abogado de mi familia? – pregunto Fubuki confuso

-Así es, cuando tu y tu hermano nacieron tus padres quisieron dejar en claro su testamento, pero al morir ellos y tu hermano todo paso a tu nombre, y ahora que haz cumplido la mayoría de edad estas en todo tu derecho de hacer uso de ella

-No tenia ni idea que mis padres tenían testamento, pero ¿y ahora que? – pregunto Fubuki

-Cuando tengas tiempo, pasa por mi oficina y te daré mas detalles – dijo el abogado dándole una tarjeta a Fubuki

-Esta bien, gracias – dijo Fubuki recibiendo la tarjeta

-No te quito más tiempo, que tengan un buen día – dijo y se fue

-Gracias de nuevo – dijo Fubuki viendo la tarjeta con detenimiento

-Shirou-kun, ¿en serio no sabias nada? – pregunto Haruna

-No, de hecho no creo que mis padres tengan mayor cosa que heredarme, jajaja – dijo Fubuki riendo por la ocurrencia

-No digas eso, talvez te lleves una gran sorpresa, que te parece si vamos a comer pizza – dijo señalando un restaurante de comida rápida

-De acuerdo

Ambos se dirigieron al restaurante mientras una personita, que para su desgracia los había alcanzado, los veía como se adentraban al establecimiento, por un momento quiso acercarse y partirle la cara a Fubuki, pero eso no mejoraría nada su relación con Haruna, suspiro con odio pero luego en su cabeza revoloteo una idea totalmente macabra, sonrió y se dirigió a la mansión Kido, le haría una pequeña visita al padre de Haruna

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kido estaba en su casa almorzando con sus padres que lo atacaban con preguntas sobre "el chico" con quien salía su pequeña hija

-¿A donde fue Haruna? – pregunto el señor Kido

-A pasear, con Fubuki – respondió el estratega totalmente tranquilo

-¿Y quien es Fubuki, su novio?

Kido por poco se atraganta, ante tal pregunta, después de toser un poco solo atino a decir

-Si, es su novio – decir aquello le dolía a Kido

-¿Se puede saber quien le dio consentimiento a la señorita? – pregunto el señor Kido irónico

-Deja de atacar a Yuuto con preguntas, Haruna ya tiene edad de salir con chicos – dijo la mama de Kido defendiendo al castaño – y dime cariño, ¿como es él, es guapo? – pregunto dirigiéndose a Kido

-No lo se mama, no puedo opinar sobre el atractivo físico de otro chico, que te lo diga Haruna – dijo él espantado

-No me parece correcto que ande por allí con un chico que no conocemos – dijo el señor Kido un poco disgustado

-De hecho padre, si lo conocen, Fubuki es el defensa del equipo, emmm… de mi misma estatura, peliplata, con ojos grises y un poco tímido, espero que esa descripción les ayude – dijo él levantándose de la mesa – ahora si me disculpan, debo salir, necesito encargarme de unos asuntos

-Esta bien, ve con cuidado, cariño – dijo la señora Kido

-Claro nos vemos, por cierto, Haruna viene a las 6:30 – dijo Kido saliendo

-No me gusta que Haruna este con ese chico – dijo el papa de Kido

-deja que Haruna salga con quien quiera, a mi me agrado su descripción, dijo que era tímido – dijo la mama de Kido sonriente

-Claro

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Kido se encontraba caminando en la calle mientras en su interior se reía por la sobreprotección de su padre, "_quien diría que seria mas sobre protector que yo"_ pensó mientras sus pies lo llevaban al centro comercial, inevitablemente se sentía influenciado por su hermana "_cuando estés aburrido o pensativo no estés en casa ve al centro comercial y te vas a distraer"_ esas palabras le revoloteaban en el cerebro, se estremeció y entro dudando un poco, después de todo le serviría distraerse

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Goenji ya estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Haruna, en su mente se formulaba mil y una maneras de cómo dejar en mal a Fubuki frente a los Kido, pero desgraciadamente aun no se le ocurría nada , pero… claro, su padre era intimo amigo del señor Kido, de seguro creería cualquier cosa que saliera de sus labios, y teniendo en cuenta los prejuicios del señor Kido, tenia el argumento prefecto, termino de llegar a la entrada de la mansión y presiono el timbre, espero unos instantes cuando un sirviente abrió la puerta, indicándole que entrara a la sala, después de preguntarle a quien buscaba el sirviente se retiro para llamar al señor de al casa, Goenji espero unos instantes hasta que vio llegar al padre de Haruna

-Shuuya Goenji, tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿como esta tu padre? – pregunto el señor Kido tendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo

-Muy bien, pero esta vez vengo a hablarle sobre otra cosa, sobre Haruna para ser exactos – el chico se notaba totalmente serio, pero en su interior quería reírse abiertamente, aunque sabia inconcientemente que estaba obrando mal, ya no tenia nada mas que hacer no le quedaba otra manera

-Claro dime – respondió serio

-Vera, ella esta de novia con un chico llamado Shirou Fubuki, y me preocupa un poco porque el no es un muy buen chico que digamos, hace un tiempo tenia varias novias al mismo tiempo y no me gustaría que le hiciera daño a Haruna-chan – dijo Goenji, en realidad ya no era conciente de lo que decía, su odio y rencor hablaban por el

-Yuuto me contó lo del chico y me dijo que era tímido – respondió algo contrariado

-Esa es la imagen que quiere reflejar a todos los del equipo, pero solo yo se la verdad, porque el "era" mi mejor amigo además tengo el atrevimiento de decirle que… pues estoy enamorado de Haruna-chan

-Ya veo… - guardo silencio y prosiguió – conozco a tu familia hace años y se que eres un buen muchacho, además de que mis planes futuros era que te casaras con mi hija – confeso el señor Kido

-Pues, a mi también me encantaría, ¿sabe?, tengo años enamorado de ella y al verla junto a un chico con un futuro no muy claro me hace entristecer – dijo Goenji haciéndose la victima

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunto el señor Kido confundido

-Oh, pues el no tiene familia, es una persona sola y por eso mismo me preocupa Haruna-chan

-¿Sabes?, tienes razón, mi hija debe tener a alguien como tu, he tomado una decisión y esa es, que te casaras con ella dentro de 8 meses, dile a tu padre que venga lo antes posible para poder acordar todo – dijo él con voz prepotente, sintiéndose seguro de que tomaba la decisión correcta

-Como diga, ahora debo irme tengo cosas que atender, así que, con su permiso – dijo estrechándole al mano, al salir sonrió abiertamente, eso había sido rápido y fácil, ahora si iba a poder tener a Haruna para siempre

::::::::::::::::

Kido seguía caminando por el centro comercial viendo vitrinas, estantes, entre otras cosas, se quedo parado viendo una tienda de mascotas, veía atentamente un cachorro que movía la colita al ver a Kido, sonrió torpemente y se quito los googles, cuando una persona choco contra el

-Discúlpame, venia distraída – dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-No te preocupes, yo estaba obstruyendo el pa…

-¿Kido-san?, ¿en serio eres tu? – dijo ella al ver los ojos de Kido, ja, justamente a la persona que quiera ver y tenia en mente visitar tarde o temprano

-Si, hola Natsumi-san – dijo Kido tranquilo

-Wooow te ves muy bien sin los googles

Inmediatamente ella se llevo una mano a la boca un poco sonrojada, ¿en realidad le parecía atractivo Kido?, bueno a cualquier chica le parecería atractivo, sin esos horribles lentes se veía tan guapo, lo imagino pero no se equivoco, esa era la persona que le había atraído después de Fubuki, el por su parte no sabia que pensar, se sentía sumamente confundido y sorprendido a la vez, con una tierna sonrisa le devolvió el cumplido que ella le hizo

-Emmm… ¿y que haces por acá?, tu no eres el tipo de persona que sale a pasear – dijo ella para romper un poco ese silencio incomodo

-Bueno, vine a distraerme un poco, nada más, ¿y tú? – pregunto de nuevo tranquilo

-Yo también venia a distraerme, ¿te parece si nos distraemos juntos? – dijo ella sumamente feliz

Kido se sonrojo un poco, pero Natsumi no pudo notarlo, la elocuencia que poseía era incomparable, ni su propia hermana era igual, con una sonrisa asintió con la cabeza y caminaron juntos por todo el comercial

:::::::::::::::::.

Fubuki y Haruna seguían paseando por el parque, aunque Fubuki estaba un poco nervioso, miraba el reloj cada 5 minutos, pero no era que tenía cosas que hacer, era solo que recordaba las palabras de Kido, además no quería dar un mala impresión

-¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto Haruna preocupada

-No nada, solo que recuerdo lo que dijo tu hermano, solo es eso – dijo sonriéndole

-No te preocupes, apenas son las 4 de la tarde

-De acuerdo, ¿que quieres hacer? – pregunto Fubuki con su tierna sonrisa

-Pues, me gustaría ir al centro comercial

-De acuerdo, vamos

Ambos se encaminaron al centro comercial tomados de la mano, Haruna sentía que era algo irreal, pero de un momento a otro su mente se puso en su contra imaginándose de nuevo a Goenji, la mano le tembló y la retiro inmediatamente, un poco espantada dejo salir un semi-suspiro, se suponía que debía estar olvidándolo, no recordándolo

-¿Te sientes bien?, sino te llevo ahora mismo al hospital – dijo Fubuki espantado

-Descuida, estoy bien, vamos – dijo recuperando sus pensamientos

Cuando entraron al centro comercial, comenzaron a ver todo, estaban viendo una joyería cuando vieron que ese mismo establecimiento salían nada mas y nada menos que Kido y Natsumi tomados de la mano, Haruna jalo a Fubuki del brazo y se lo llevo detrás de un basurero, para observar adonde se dirigía su hermano con su cita

-¿Estamos espiando a Kido-san? –pregunto Fubuki

-Shhh... Es un secreto, además el también lo haría, ¿no crees? – dijo Haruna poniéndole un dedo en los labios a Fubuki

-Yo creo, esta bien, vamos – dijo tomando la mano de Haruna para ir detrás de ellos

Ambos parecían espías escondiéndose detrás de cada cosa que tenían a su paso, para no ser descubiertos por la hermosa pareja, pero claro, Kido era tan perceptivo que se dio cuenta, decidió no tomarle importancia, dejo que se entretuvieran espiándolos, el pronto se las cobraría

-Natsumi-chan, ¿no crees que ya es hora de irnos? – dijo haciéndole señas para que se diera cuenta de que los estaban espiando

-Oh, claro ¿me llevas a casa? – dijo ella comprendiendo todo

-Claro, vámonos, ya son las 6:25 – dijo en voz alta lo ultimo

Fubuki vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que se les había hecho tarde por estar espiándolos, tomo a Haruna de la mano y se fueron a la salida

-Creo que Kido-san se dio cuenta

-Jajajaja, eso fue muy divertido, deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido – dijo Haruna sumamente feliz

-Yo no lo creo – dijo Kido apareciendo por detrás de ellos provocándoles un sobresalto

-Ki-Kido-san – dijo Fubuki desorientado

-Los descubrí, ahora Fubuki yo me hago cargo de Haruna, yo la llevare a casa – dijo Kido sonriéndole

-¿No estas molesto? – pregunto Haruna

-No, ahora debo ir a dejar a Natsumi a su casa – dijo el sonriendo de nuevo

-Los acompaño – dijo Fubuki feliz

-Esta bien – dijo Kido derrotado

:::::::…

-Yuuto dijo que Haruna estaría aquí a las 6:30, yo no la veo por ningún lado, lo sabia me mintió – dijo el señor Kido dando vueltas y vueltas por la sala

-Calma, ellos van a venir tarde o temprano, además esta en buenas manos – dijo la señora Kido que estaba sentada leyendo un libro

-Prefiero que venga temprano y eso de buenas manos no me consta – dijo el Sr. Kido

:::::::.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana, adiós Natsumi – dijo Kido levemente sonrojado

-Claro, hasta mañana – Natsumi igual de sonrojada y con paso dudoso lo beso cortamente en los labios y se despidió con la mano para luego cerrar la puerta

Kido sonrió torpemente y se alejo con paso lento, pensando en todo lo que paso, bueno de hecho paso todo muy rápido y dudaba de que fuera a resultar como planeaba pero no perdía nada en intentar enamorarse, bueno si lo hacia, pero lo hecho, hecho esta y no se arrepentía de nada y dudaba de que algún día lo hiciera, la quería y ella también se lo había demostrado

-¿Crees que se quieran mucho? - pregunto Fubuki a Haruna que veían a Kido sonreír como un retrasado

-Claro que si, se notaba en como se miraban uno al otro, ¿no te pareció romántico? - dijo ella tomándolo del brazo con estrellitas en los ojos

-jeje, si claro que me parece romántico, y hablando de romanticismo, te quería decir algo Haruna - dijo el totalmente serio

-Si dime - dijo ella también poniéndose seria

-Te amo, y no me importa si tu hermano nos espía mas adelante, quiero que sepas que estoy para ti en cualquier momento - dijo Fubuki tomándola de las manos

-Shirou-kun, y-yo

-Vaya, que cursi eres Fubuki-san - dijo Kido apareciendo por detrás

-Y así es como se mata el _flow*_ - dijo Fubuki soltando las manos de Haruna con una gota en la sien

-Bueno, es hora de irnos Haruna, nos vemos Fubuki - dijo Kido halando a su hermana del brazo

-Espera, yo los acompaño - dijo alcanzándolos

-No lo creo, te tardarías 1 hora en ir y venir, mejor te veo mañana, no quiero ni imaginar que por acompañarnos te suceda algo y luego me eches la culpa - dijo Kido parando su caminar

-Entonces por lo menos déjame despedirme de Haruna - dijo Fubuki suplicante y con cara de cachorro

-Mmmm... De acuerdo, pero sean breves – dijo el dándoles la espalda un poco molesto

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana, que descanses mucho y no olvides que te amo – dijo Fubuki

-Tu también descansa mucho y... te quiero – dijo ella un poco apenada al no poder corresponder ese amor, o por lo menos no todavía

-No te preocupes, por cierto, me gustaría que mañana me acompañaras al asunto del abogado, pero no le digas a nadie por favor – dijo Fubuki tomándola de las manos

-De acuerdo, cuenta con eso – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa muy tierna

El también sonrió y deposito un beso en los labios de Haruna, se sentía tan bien, era lento, pausado y calido que eso hizo que Haruna se estremeciera, aun así fue muy corto

-Bueno, es suficiente, vámonos que es demasiado tarde – dijo Kido tomando a Haruna del brazo, provocando así que sus labios se separaran a la fuerza

-¡Adiós! – dijo Fubuki moviendo al mano

-¡Adiós! – respondió Haruna de la misma manera

Fubuki solo atino a sonreír y se dio la vuelta, eso había asido muy bueno, definitivamente esa había sido la mejor tarde de su vida, comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos y dirigirse a su casa, estaba sonriendo como un retardado y todos se le quedaban viendo pero no le importaba, quería que todo mundo se diera cuenta que estaba feliz por tener a su lado a Haruna, la mujer que amaba

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* Es una expresión que uso cuando me pasa algo similar XD

Y eso es todo por hoy, ahora que salí de esos malvados exámenes del demonio, voy a tener la conti mas rápido

Bueno como siempre espero sus reviews, ¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
